Trumpets Challenge
Trumpets Challenge ''(stylized as ''#trumpetschallenge) is a month-long dance competition. Dance crews with three members each showcase their own version of a viral dance challenge featuring the 2016 song "Trumpets" by Spanish DJ Sak Noel and Salvi. The dance challenge is a short-lived social media phenomenon that has been a hit among Filipino netizens, with hundreds of amateur videos of people dancing to the chorus of the song. Soon, several local celebrities have also joined in on the craze, including the Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads. The show's official YouTube channel posted a series of videos of the Dabarkads dancing to the "Trumpets" music, with Aden Richards and the Baes' version becoming the most popular among the Dabarkads covers of the dance craze. AlDub fans immediately tweeted about the performance, tagging Sak Noel in the tweets to ask him to do the #trumpetschallenge with Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza. After an exchange of tweets between AlDub and Sak Noel on Twitter, the song creator himself accepted the challenge and announced in a video that a segment will soon premiere on ''Eat Bulaga!. The segment is a dance competition to provide dance groups across the country to show off their own version of the dance craze on live television. Dance groups must have a theme for their performances. In the grand finals of the Trumpets Challenge, Sak Noel visited the Philippines to personally judge the grand finalists of the dance competition. He also got the opportunity to finally do the #trumpetschallenge with Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards after accepting their challenge more than one month ago. Overview Trumpets Challenge' '''is a dance contest that provides dance groups across the country to show off their own version of the "Trumpets" dance craze on live television. Each group must have three members and must have a certain theme for their performance. The segment began on Saturday, 11 June 2016 with a Dabarkads Edition in order to promote the actual beginning of the competition on Monday. There are four Dabarkads competitors: Wally Bayola, Jose Manalo, Alden Richards, and Ryan Agoncillo. Both Wally and Jose danced in the barangay, while Alden and Ryan danced in the Broadway studio. Alden Richards was declared as the winner of the competition. The competition officially started on Monday, 13 June 2016. Two groups must compete each day in the daily round. Initially, the dance contest was only open to male groups with three members who are 18-25 years old. Overtime, the contest was further opened to women, kids, and elders. After winning the daily rounds, the daily winners were then narrowed down in the semi-finals and then further narrowed down in the qualifying round until only four dance groups are left in the grand finals of the competition. The grand finals of ''Trumpets Challenge was held on 23 July 2016 with the four grand finalists: Impact Boys, Power Fusion, Runcav Movers, and Young Keez. The judges include Gelai Aguzar and Jobel Dayrit of the dance group G-Force, Alden Richards, Maine Mendoza, and the song's creator Sak Noel. John Erah Lim, Kenneth Rivera, and Martin Villanueva of the Runcav Movers were declared as the grand winners of the competition, receiving ₱100,000 in cash prize. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Dance Contests Category:Musical Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments